Hush
by a-dusty-cookie
Summary: You had a stressful day and Negan knows just how to take care of you. The problem is, he doesn't mind where that happens.


The people downstairs looked weird from where you were standing. The tops of their heads wandered seemingly aimlessly through the crowded hall below your feet, but if you stood there long enough, you could make out patterns, cliques, even some flirting going on.

You had decided to escape the after-dinner bustle, relaxed as it might be, to come up here. It had become your favorite place. The topmost metal walkway, right underneath the roof of the Sanctuary's giant hall that served as a cafeteria and common room. No one ever went up here and it was dark enough this far up that the people down there couldn't see you, while you could observe them at your leisure.

Somehow, it was a way for you to still be a part of your community, while getting some much needed peace and quiet.

Having some alone time was a rare luxury these days. With the few people left after the dead had started walking and eating humankind, even the most introverted preferred to seek strength in numbers. At the Sanctuary, it was expected of everyone to contribute to their collective survival. You thought that you had been doing a pretty good job so far. But some days, like today, tempers flared high from stress and overworking and you needed some time to yourself to calm down.

Once you had done that, maybe you could go for a different method to relieve some stress?

You smiled to yourself and blushed. Yes, you were sure that your fearless leader wouldn't object to you seeking him out and asking him to take care of you. He loved seeing you happy and productive. And, of course, he loved sticking his dick in you.

Your blush intensified as you recalled some of your more memorable meetings lately. You shifted your weight from one leg to the other, still leaning over the bannister. A warm, tingling feeling had settled between your legs.

Lost in thought, you barely registered the people fifty feet underneath your hiding spot, gathering for a game of cards, standing together to chat, some still eating a late dinner. You were only brought back from your revery, when you heard the heavy door on the other end of the walkway open. You had wondered when he would show up. That was probably another reason why your thoughts had revolved around Negan just now.

He slowly sauntered down the length of the metal walkway to where you were standing, careful not to make it sway and creak too much with his weight. Lucille was sitting on her usual spot on his shoulder and a small smile played around his lips, you noticed when he was close enough for you to make out his features.

"Thought I'd find you here. You were fucking tense during dinner baby." He came to a stop behind you and put Lucille down against the railing. You rose while he wound his arms around your waist. The feeling as he buried his nose into your hair, right next to your ear, made your knees weak.

"It's scary how well you can read me nowadays," you said in a low voice. When he started planting soft kisses up and down your neck, your eyes fell shut. "But yeah, it's been a long day. Got into an argument with Dwight while doing inventory."

You immediately regretted bringing up your shitty day when Negan stopped devouring your neck to look at your profile. You could practically hear the scowl on his face when he talked.

"What the fuck did the little shit do this time? Do I have to bring the iron back from its retirement?"

It was you time to frown now.

"No, Negan, jeez," you exclaimed a little too loudly. You gazed over the metal bar and down into the hall to see if someone had heard, but you couldn't detect anyone looking up. "We just had a disagreement and he wouldn't let it go. You know how he is sometimes. It stressed me out, but that's no reason to punish anyone." His hands had come back to your waist and you grinned. "Hell, I'd have to burn your annoying ass on a daily basis."

Negan gave a noncommittal grunt from where he got busy with your neck again and you chuckled. His hands wandered up your shirt and over your ribs and you stole another glance downstairs. The other Saviors didn't need to know how handsy your leader was with you.

"Well I know just the fucking thing to relieve some of that tension," he whispered into your ear while squeezing both your breasts. He took your earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly. A small gasp escaped your lips.

"Let's go upstairs then…" You tried heading for the door, but his grip on you tightened, keeping you firmly in place.

"Ah ah… you're not going anywhere, baby. Your ass looked way too hot while you were bent over that fucking bannister. It's almost as if you were waiting for me and my dick." He pulled you closer so you could feel just what exactly he and his dick thought about the whole situation.

You loved feeling what you were doing to him. A rush of excitement went through your body, leaving you hot and flushed and not without a little bit of fear and embarrassment.

"Come on, Negan. Not here. What if someone sees?"

"Then I need to demand fucking payment for the awesome fucking show we're about to put on." You hadn't even noticed him opening your jeans until you felt his palm against your mound. "Don't worry, baby. No one's gonna notice, as long as you stay quiet." His index and middle finger found your clit and started circling slowly. Your eyes fell shut and you slapped one hand over your mouth to keep yourself from moaning. He chuckled. "Although I promise I'm gonna make it really fucking hard for you."

Usually, you would have given some snarky answer, but your brain was currently busy being turned into a horny mess while trying its best to keep your mouth shut. Long fingers still circled the sensitive nub that was the center of your desire, a little faster now and with more pressure. Panting, you arched your back, rubbing your ass against his hard length. It caused Negan's breathing to match your own and he attacked your neck with teeth and tongue. Your head fell back against his shoulder, giving him better access.

"God baby, you're so fucking wet for me. Were you thinking about me up here? About all the hot fucking things we do every night?"

"Yes," you whined. Sex with Negan had long since become a daily occurrence and the times when you and him spent the night together happened more often than not nowadays. It had been a slow development. One that you had never really discussed. If his wives ever complained about him straying, he never mentioned it to you.

"That's my fucking girl. God, you make me so fucking hard." He emphasized his comment by grinding even harder against your ass, causing you to grab the metal bar in front of you. "Yeah, that's right, you better hold on to something."

He removed his hand from your aching pussy and tugged your jeans down just enough to give him better access. Both his hands grabbed and squeezed your ass before he started fumbling with the buttons on his own pants.

Your eyes flew open. A low, but rising panic made its way up your throat. Negan really wanted to fuck you up here, with all these people down there that could hear, or maybe even see you. You went for your jeans while you turned around. Negan immediately grabbed your wrists, a shit-eating grin on his face. His lips crashed down on yours in an almost painful kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth briefly before he bit and tugged on your lower lip. Damn, he was in a dominant mood today.

"I fucking told you, you're not going anywhere," he growled into your ear, still holding your wrists in a vice grip. He brought one of them to his front, his cock already free and rock-hard when your fingers wrapped around it. You relaxed a little and started to pump up and down. Negan's eyes closed. He bit his lip, clearly straining not to moan out loud. You grinned. You knew he would never force you to do anything you didn't want. If you truly wanted to stop, you could always use the safeword.

You freed your other hand and cupped his balls, gently massaging them, while you stroked over his length. Negan leaned his forehead against yours, his eyes still closed. He enjoyed every one of your movements, judging by the small gasps you were eliciting from him.

You loved seeing him like that. The way you made his knees weak, the sounds he made because of you, the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

One of his hands suddenly shot up and grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling, until your head couldn't go any further back and you were forced to look up at the Sanctuary's ceiling. His other hand went back into your pants, rubbing, pinching, teasing your clit. Two fingers went deep inside of you, causing you to whimper before you caught yourself. His grip on your hair loosened a little, so you could look into his eyes. He removed his hand from your core and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them as if your juices were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Mmmh… seems like you're ready for me, baby. I know I am." His dick twitched slightly in your hand as if to agree with his owner. "Little Negan can't wait to be inside of you."

You chuckled, before you remembered your location again and turned your head slightly to look down. It seemed like you hadn't attracted an audience so far. But both Negan and you tended to be loud. A slight frown appeared on your forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't make a fucking sound." You couldn't help but look at him incredulously and scoff. "What? I can be fucking quiet if I want to." You laughed at that and gave his cock two vigorous pumps, finally coaxing a low moan out of him. He looked almost accusingly at you as you grinned up at him, before he smirked. "Or not. Okay, I'll just have to give you the world's biggest hickey to keep myself from screaming."

In one quick move, he turned you around and put your hands on the metal bar, causing you to bend over. He pulled your jeans a little further down and then you felt his cock nudging at your entrance. The jeans prevented you from spreading your legs, making you tighter than usual. Negan had to push inside of you slowly, his hands gripping onto your hips almost painfully in an attempt to keep himself from entering you in one hard stroke.

You concentrated on the people below you so as not to cry out from pleasure. When he was finally all the way inside of you, you had to slap one hand over your mouth regardless. He stilled all movement for a moment, no doubt to calm down. It was a welcomed pause, you thought as you tried to slow down your breathing. His cock stretching you felt deliciously big between your legs.

When the feeling of pressure became almost too much, he finally pulled out a little, only to push all the way back in. Two more times of him taking and giving only a few small inches and you cried out in frustration. Immediately, he covered your mouth with one of his hands.

"Now who's the loud one, huh? Don't like my fucking teasing?" You shook your head as much as you could with his hand over your mouth keeping you in place. "You want to get fucked?" You nodded. "Like this?" He pulled out and thrust back inside of you with one quick stroke, almost sending you into the railing. You whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Like this?" he asked again, thrusting into you once more. Another muffled whimper and you nodded with your eyes clenched shut.

He gave you a couple more hard thrusts before it became too much for him and he settled into a softer, smoother rhythm. His teeth and tongue had latched onto the crook of your neck. You could feel the pressure and friction between your legs and in your cunt, clenching around his cock. His fingering earlier had nearly sent you over the edge and you could now feel the familiar feeling of heat and tingling rising inside of you again.

You looked down into the hall again. It was emptier now. Apparently, Negan had noticed your attempt at distracting yourself from coming too soon and he laid his head on your shoulder to see what you were looking at. Never ceasing his thrusting, he still kept his one hand over your mouth, while the other went inside the front of your pants again, finding and circling your clit.

"Oh fuck, baby, I'm so fucking close." His breath was hot in your ear and you closed your eyes. He knew how much it turned you on to know that he would come soon. "No, look at them!" He rammed into you again, almost violently and you cried out into his palm. "Look at all those fucking people down there. They have no idea that you're busy getting fucked by their leader right now. Right above their fucking heads." He became rhythmic again, with both his dick and his hand, sending you into a tailspin of frenzied lust. You barely registered the people downstairs anymore as he fucked you closer and closer to your orgasm. "What do you think they'd say if they knew? If they looked up and saw you hanging over the walkway, getting fucked and fingered?" You didn't care anymore. Your breathing became ragged and you clenched around him, your moans drowned in his palm. "That's it, baby, come for me. Come with me. Oh fuck…" He bit down on your shoulder, coating your flesh with a low groan and your inner walls with his seed while you rode out the waves of your release with him.

You became still, breathing hard, your hands gripping the metal bar in front of you. With a soft grunt, Negan pulled out. It left you feeling empty and cold for a moment. You could feel him tucking himself away behind you while you pulled up your jeans. He hugged you from behind and you glanced down into the cafeteria again.

"Oh shit," you whispered, pointing at the group of three people staring up at where you were standing. A rush of embarrassment and dread chased away the last remnants of your orgasm. Negan chuckled next to your ear.

"Oops. Guess we have to practise the whole 'being quiet' fuckery some more. Don't worry babe, look! They just heard something. They can't see shit up here." He was right. You noticed them looking up, but their gazes were a little off to the left, more towards the door than where you were actually standing. You relaxed against his chest. Negan's thumbs stroked over your stomach while he gently kissed your neck. "That was so fucking hot. I gotta think of other places we can fuck where we could get caught. Fucking exciting."

"You mean other than the supply closet and up here on the walkway? Does that mean our normal sex isn't exciting enough for you?" You mock-pouted and brought your hand up and behind you to grab his hair. "I can always fuck your ass if you want a bit of a thrill…"

"If you're trying to scare me, you're not doing a very good job. You know how much I get off from you playing with my ass."

You grinned and turned around, wrapping your arms around his neck. Negan immediately leaned down and caught your lips in a deep and sensual kiss.

"So, uhm, you wanna come up to my place? You could read that fucking weird-ass book to me some more. What was it called?"

"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Yeah, we can do that." You smiled up at him. It was endearing the way he still got nervous about asking you to spend the night.

"Right. That cat is fucking rad."

You laughed and turned towards the door. You usually walked to either his room our yours separately, so no one would get any ideas about the two of you.

But today, after grabbing Lucille, Negan surprised you yet again by taking your hand in his, leading you to the staircase and up to his room.


End file.
